Double Trouble
by Eclectic Butterfly
Summary: A set of twins arrive at the Psych office and Shawn gets involved in a case full of dancing, kidnapping, and lots of pineapple. Set in Season 3 after Episode 4, The Greatest Adventure In the History of Basic Cable.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych, so if you choose to believe that I do, that's your problem.**

* * *

><p><strong>Double Trouble – Part One <strong>

_**June, 1987**_

_ "Please, Dad, no!" ten year old Shawn Spencer pleaded. "I'll do anything! I'll clean my room! I'll…take out the trash everyday! Just don't make me do this!"_

_ "Sorry, kid," Henry Spencer responded, pushing open the door in front of them. "Your mom wants you to do this, and I am not going to argue with her. You're going to have to learn sometime that you will not be able to do what whatever you want all the time."_

_ Classical music filled the lobby of the dance studio. "When I'm grown up, I will never do anything I don't want to!" Shawn declared. "There is absolutely no point in learning to dance!"_

_ "Well, you're going to learn anyway. It'll be a summer project for you," Henry told him firmly. He smiled at the approaching woman. "I'm Henry Spencer, and this is my son, Shawn. He is here to join you're junior class."_

_ Smiling broadly, the tall woman checked her clipboard. "Welcome, Shawn," she said. "I'm Hattie Larson. It's wonderful to see a young man such as yourself taking an interest in the cultural achievement of dance. I'm sure we're going to have a lot of fun in the next few months."_

_ Instead of responding, Shawn turned his head and gagged silently. "Well, I'll leave him in your care," Henry said, sending a glare at his only child. "I'll be back in an hour to pick you up, Shawn. I will know if you try to sneak away, got it?"_

_ Morosely, Shawn nodded. "I look forward to seeing you this evening, Mr. Spencer," Miss Larson exclaimed, looking up. Henry stared at her incredulously. "You'll be in our adult beginner's class, which begins at seven o'clock. It's the best time for most working men, such as yourself."_

_ Still smiling, the woman walked away, calling for her class, made up of mostly girls, to begin. "Sometimes you have to do what you don't want to do, Dad," Shawn spoke up, as his father continued to stare where the dance instructor had been. "Mom signed you up too, huh?"_

_ All right," Henry said, leaning down and lowering his voice. "This is going to be our story: we got here, the nice lady insulted us both, which in a manner of speaking she did, and we will not be coming back. We will never ever discuss this again. Got it?"  
>"Got it," Shawn agreed cheerfully. <em>

_ When the dance instructor turned to call Shawn over, the boy and his father were not in sight._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twenty-One Years and Two Months Later (August, 2008)<strong>_

Despite being early morning, the buss terminal was bustling with activity. Five buses had arrived at the same time. Passengers were disembarking and fighting to get their luggage. At the same time, three buses were about to leave, and there was a rush of passengers trying to get their luggage on board and get to their seats.

In the midst of the chaos, a boy and a girl stood with backpacks on their shoulders. Behind them, a tall, black haired woman was looking around. "Ethan, Evelyn, I'll be right back," she said to the two kids. Without waiting for a response, she picked up a black duffel bag and entered the stream of people headed for the buses.

"This was an incredibly stupid detour," the girl commented, brushing her sandy brown hair out of her face.

"Evie, she said she had to send the bag to someone," the boy commented. He closed his eyes, tapping his fingers on his leg. "We'll get to wherever we need to be in time to officially enter the contest." He frowned. "To our right, someone is about to lose the wheels on his bag."

Sighing, Evelyn turned her head. One of the wheels on a man's bag wobbled off, and the bag twisted sideways. Aggravated, the man picked the bag up by the handle and hurried on. "You were a little off," Evelyn reported smugly. "It was only one wheel."

Snorting, Ethan waved his right dismissively. "Whatever," he responded, opening his eyes. "Do you see Miss Jones?"

"No. Why?" Evelyn asked, going up on her tiptoes. Even then, she couldn't see over the crowd. "Let me get on your shoulders."

"You can't just go stand on the bench?" Ethan asked, shedding his backpack and crouching down. Scowling at him, his sister climbed onto his back and he straightened up carefully. "I did hear something strange, OK? This guy was saying they saw 'her' and she'd left the two kids but she didn't have the bag. I think he was on the phone."

"What makes you think they were talking about Miss Jones?" Evelyn asked, balancing on his shoulders. She scanned the thinning crowd. She turned her head towards the parking lot, and she saw three men standing by a car. Narrowing her gaze, Evelyn focused on the third man slumping to the ground lifelessly. One of the men looked over and spotted her. "Ethan, you look!"

Evelyn slid down his back to the ground and Ethan bolted for a bench. Jumping up, he looked over to the parking lot. Turning from a passenger door, one man caught sight of Ethan and stared at the boy. Then, the man and his companion climbed into the car. Ethan just barely spotted the dark haired woman in the back seat before the car took off, but it was enough to draw a conclusion.

"Miss Jones is gone," he reported, jumping down. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Call the police?"

Ethan shook his head. "The police won't believe us," he responded. "Wait! Do you still have that card? The one with the number we're supposed to call in the case of an emergency?"

Nodding, Evelyn swung her own backpack off her shoulder and unzipped one of the small pockets. She pulled out a business card. Taking the card from her, Ethan hurried to the side where there was relative quiet. He flipped open his cell phone and dialed the number written on the back of the card.

"Hi, my sister and I just saw a kidnapping and we were told you'd help us if something bad ever happened," he said. The response was loud and emphatic. Flinching, Ethan closed the phone. "He said to call the police."

"Told you," Evelyn responded with a smirk. "I'll call this time. You're too abrupt."

She reached for his phone. "Hold on a second," Ethan objected, holding it away. He turned it over and read the actual business, "Psych. Private Psychic Detective Agency. Let's try this!"

* * *

><p>"Gus! Gus, I need you!"<p>

Just entering the office, Burton Guster paused in the doorway. Shawn Spencer was sitting in front of the TV, playing a video game. "Shawn, what are you doing?" he demanded, glaring at his partner. "I thought you said you'd look the case the chief gave us yesterday?"

His thumbs hitting the controls, Shawn glanced over briefly. "I haven't had time," he answered with a grin. "Bring me something to drink, OK? If I stop for one moment, I will lose my place and I'll have to start all over again! I'm almost up to level 99!"

"Shawn, did you stay up all night playing Tetris?"

On screen, the objects piled up and GAME OVER flashed on the screen. "Aw, man!" Shawn groaned, dropping the controller. He flexed his fingers and stretched. "Not all night. I couldn't sleep and you took your list of new fungus drugs with you, so I had to do something to sleep."

"Only you didn't sleep," Gus responded, going to his computer. "Now can we please focus on this case? Drug rings are serious business."

"So is being Tetris Champion," Shawn answered, jumping to his feet. "First breakfast, and then I will solve the case."

He headed for the cupboard. "I finished the cereal," Gus mentioned.

Stricken, Shawn whirled around. "Dude! And you didn't replace it?" he exclaimed. "How could you not replace what you've finished? You know I practically live here! Now I'm going to have to go out for breakfast. This will be a serious loss of time to get to the case."

"First of all, you never replace the food when you finish it," Gus said sharply. "And second, you have your own place to live. Third, you've had plenty of time to get to the case. You've been playing a game."

There was a knock on the front door. "Go get that," Shawn ordered. "I'm going to find some food."

Rolling his eyes, Gus went back to the front door and opened it. He did a double take as he saw two faces looking back at him that were nearly identical. "I'm Ethan Spencer, and this is my sister Evelyn," the boy spoke up first. His brown hair was tousled, and his blue eyes had a spark of mischief in them. "We think we saw a kidnapping."

"Spencer?" Gus repeated. As he looked at them, he realized the pair bore a striking resemblance to one person he knew very well.

The pair nodded. "We were given your card," Evelyn added helpfully.

"I see," Gus said. "Just a moment."

Closing the door, Gus walked back to the office. Shawn was in the middle of devouring a bag of Doritos. "You see what I am reduced to because you didn't restock?" Shawn said, turning to face him. "If there were girl scouts selling cookies and you turned them away, I will be very upset. Maybe even furious."

"Shawn, if you ever had kids, I'd be the godfather, right?" Gus asked, seriously.

Frowning, Shawn considered the question. "Since I'd have to choose between you, Lassiter, and McNab, I would definitely pick you," he answered. "I shudder to think of what Lassie would teach my children if I died. Why? What's with the serious look?"

"And you would tell me if you had any kids, right?" Gus questioned further. "Even if it was a youthful mistake?"

"Gus!" Shawn exclaimed in protest. His best friend continued to stare at him. "Fine. Yes, I will tell you when I become a father, which won't be any time soon. Why are you asking these weird questions?"

"Because, Shawn, there are two kids with the last name of Spencer standing on our doorstep, who look alarmingly like you!"

Surprised, Shawn raised his eyebrows. "Really? And you just left them there?" he replied, walking to the door. "I think I'll have to change my decision about you being godfather. You only think these kids are mine, and you leave them out on the doorstep. What will you do to kids you know are mine?"

When he opened the door, the two kids outside turned to face him. He took in their bulging backpacks, and the tags on the straps. Mainly though, he stared at their faces. The boy in particular bore a striking resemblance to what he'd looked like at that age, which he estimated to be twelve.

"Look if you don't want to help us because we're kids, just say so!" the girl said. Her forehead creased with puzzlement and annoyance as she looked up at him.

"Not at all," Shawn responded, stepping back. "Please come in," he invited. "I'm sorry. My partner, As Quiet As A Mouse, is not used to visitors this early in the morning. I'm Shawn Spencer, Resident Psychic. Your names are?"

"I'm Ethan, and this is my sister Evelyn," Ethan introduced yet again, bouncing inside. Evelyn entered more sedately. Shawn noticed how she was walking light on her feet, like any moment she would start to dance. Ethan glanced around as he walked to the main part of the office where Gus was. "Wow! This place is awesome! Evie, look! They have a gigantic TV with a…what is that?"

He pointed to the game system Shawn had been using. "That would be a vintage Nintendo system," Shawn announced. He paused. "Gus, that thing was new when I was a kid. I'm beginning to think like my Dad! We need to get a Wii system for the office. Today!"

"Hey, you just said his name was Quiet As A Mouse," Ethan complained. "Way to be confusing."

"Later Shawn," Gus snapped back. "That thing was good enough for you earlier." He turned towards the kids. "Please. Have a seat. My name is Burton Guster, but you can call me Gus. What can we do for you today? You say you saw a kidnapping?"

"Wait! Let me!" Shawn said, raising his fingers to the sides of his head. "You are twins. You two have traveled a long distance alone…no, not completely alone and not terribly far. You were met at the airport by the woman who has been kidnapped. And…you are here to enter the junior dance competition, though Ethan here is doing it reluctantly."

Sitting down in Gus' chair, Evelyn blinked. "Wow!" Ethan exclaimed, throwing himself into one of the plushy chairs in front of the window. "You're absolutely right! How'd you know all of that?"

"Because I am a psychic," Shawn said, pulling up a chair. "Tell me everything and perhaps the spirits will talk to me."

The twins looked at each other and nodded. "Ethan and I arrived a couple hours ago," Evelyn spoke up, her tone serious. "Our guardian couldn't come with us, so we were met at the airport by someone from the dance competition, Miss Maria Jones. On our way to our hotel, she stopped at the bus station."

"She said she had to give a package to someone waiting for her there," Ethan chimed in. "Her voice was scared and worried at the same time. She said she'd be right back, but she didn't come. Then, I heard a guys say, 'There's Maria, but she doesn't have the bag.' Another guy answered, 'Doesn't matter. She'll talk.'"

Shawn frowned. "You remembered word for word what you overheard in a noisy bus station?"

"I was paying attention," Ethan responded simply.

"I thought you said you saw a kidnapping," Gus pointed out. "Maybe Miss Jones got turned around. The bus station can get pretty hectic in the morning. Maybe she even thinks you are lost. I'm sure once you go to where the dance competition is being held, you'll find her."

"Gus, don't be an empty cereal box in the morning!" Shawn chided. "Neither of them has said 'the end' yet. So they're not done!" He turned his attention back to the kids. "You saw something, didn't you?"

Again, the twins looked at each other. "Yeah, you could say that," Evelyn responded slowly.

"First, I tried to boost Evie up high enough to see over the crowd," Ethan admitted. "Then, I climbed up on a bench. I saw two guys getting into a car. In the back seat, there was a dark haired woman, just like Miss Jones. Since she didn't come back, we figured it must have been her I seen."

"You should go to the police with this," Gus told them.

Leaning back in his chair, Shawn frowned thoughtfully. "I only have one question," he announced. Turning to Ethan, he asked, "Man, why would you even agree to enter a dance competition if you don't want to?"

Ethan grinned. "Because she agreed to learn stunts on bikes if I was her partner in the dance competition," he replied. "It was a fair agreement to us both. Besides, it only took a couple hours to learn the steps." He frowned. "The hard part was sticking to it all summer to get to the competition."

His sister scowled at him. "Can you help us find Miss Jones?" she asked formally. "She has all of the papers we need for the competition." She hesitated. "We don't have a lot. Ethan spent his allowance for the next five years already. I only have five dollars on me."

"It just so happens this is our work free for twins day," Shawn said decisively. Evelyn regarded him skeptically. "It's true! It's not an important day to most people, but how many good things are? I will find your Miss Jones before the day is out." Gus glared at him as he paused. "What does she look like?"

Grabbing one of Gus' pens, Evelyn commandeered a sheet of paper and started to draw. "Not only are you a dancer, you're an artist too?" Shawn asked, pushing his chair over to the desk.

Stepping over, Gus grabbed his arm. "Shawn, may I speak to you in the 'we don't work for free' corner."

"Gus, can't this wait? I am watching a masterpiece in progress here!" Shawn protested, even as his friend pulled him and the chair towards the door. "All right. I'm coming! Just stop trying to pull my arm off. I need it to solve this case."

Outside the Psych office, Gus turned to Shawn. "How could you accept this case?" he demanded. "We already have one that the chief gave us three days ago that you haven't even touched! How do we even know these two really saw what they say?"

"First of all, the chief's case is boring," Shawn responded. "I'll solve that easily. Second, the only way I'm going to learn about these kids is if I help them out. Gus, there is only one person I know who can remember everything she hears!"

Gus paused. "Your mom?"

"Exactly," Shawn said, lowering his voice. His eyes had an unusual look of concern. "Think Gus! When my mom left, she and Dad didn't talk hardly at all. These kids are about twelve, right? Since they are not, as you so obviously thought, my kids, what other explanation can there be for why they look like me?"  
>"Shawn, I don't think your mother is the type who would keep this kind of thing a secret," Gus argued.<p>

"What else, Gus?" Shawn demanded. "How else would you explain this?"

"Maybe we should ask them."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And I'm back! It's been a long busy summer. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my _Psych_** **fic. It's only the second one I've ever written, so any helpful criticism will be appreciated. With that said, I'll let you hit the review button now. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Since the first chapter, I have not miraculously become the owner of _Psych. _It's still on my wish list.**

**A/N: I figured no one would mind if I posted this early. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Leaning over the back of the chair, Ethan tried to get Shawn and Gus in sight. "Ethan, don't" Evelyn warned, without looking up from her second sketch. The lines showed the two men staring at her. "You know how much adults hate it when we eavesdrop on other people's conversation and not even be in hearing distance."<p>

"I don't see how lip reading is any different from listening," Ethan answered, turning around. "I didn't think he'd really be a psychic, but he is!" He paused. "And did you see the awesomeness of his hair? Someday, I will have hair just as awesome."

Shawn entered the office in time to hear. "But only if you work hard," he cautioned. "It's not easy to have hair that looks this good." He leaned against Gus' desk. "Picassa, may we see our victim now?"

Lowering the pen, Evelyn held up her sketch. A woman with long dark hair and dark eyes gazed at Shawn and Gus from the paper. "Wow. You're really good," Gus said, taking it from her. Shawn spun around and started rifling through some papers. "Shawn, what are you doing?"

"Find her," Ethan ordered. "There's a pool at our hotel and I want to check out all the girls in bikinis sometime today."

"Ethan!" Evelyn protested, putting her hands over her ears. "That is not something I need to hear my brother say! Ever!"

Straightening up, Shawn studied a single sheet of paper. Snagging the sketch from Gus, he turned to the twins. "The spirits are not speaking to me here," he announced. "Gus and I need to take a trip down to the Santa Barbara Police Department."

"What about us?" Ethan asked as Evelyn lowered her hands.

"Shawn, we can't take them with us," Gus warned in a low voice. "Lassiter would have a heart attack and then throw us out! Not to mention what the chief would do."

"We can't leave them here," Shawn answered with a grin. He grabbed Gus' keys up off the desk. "Ethan, Evelyn, I'm going to be driving a tiny blue Echo and no one's called-."

"Shotgun!" Evelyn shouted, jumping to her feet.

* * *

><p>"You haven't heard from Shawn have you?" Detective Juliet O'Hara asked, approaching her partner's desk. The Head Detective looked up at her in annoyance. "The chief gave him that drug case three days ago and I haven't heard anything from him. I was expecting something by now."<p>

"Maybe you'll finally realize the only way to solve a case is hard work and not that psychic mumbo jumbo Spencer brings to the table," Carlton Lassiter responded sharply. O'Hara frowned at him. "Look. When someone declares him a missing person, I'll look for him then."

Shaking her head, O'Hara walked on. "I'd throw a party first," Lassiter muttered under his breath. Grinning at the thought, he bent over his work. A few moments passed, and he got the feeling he was being watched. Looking up, Lassiter stared at two kids standing in front of his desk. "Can I help you?"

"Are you really the Head Detective?" Ethan asked seriously. Beside him, Evelyn was studying the design on the floor nearby.

"Yes," Lassiter responded cautiously. He glanced around, trying to find someone who was responsible for these two. "Who are you?"

Ethan stuck his hand out. "I'm Ethan Spencer and this is my sister Evelyn," he responded easily. Lassiter's eyes narrowed at the last name. "So, were you Head Detective before Shawn started working for the police department? Because I'm trying to figure how you can be in charge if Shawn's the one who solves all your cases."

Furious, Lassiter jumped up. "For your information, I solve just as many crimes as that…psychic," he growled. Her attention snapping back to the Head Detective, Evelyn took a step back along with Ethan. "Is he the one that brought you here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Uh, it's summer," Evelyn answered. "Are you jealous of Shawn?"

"No, I'm not jealous!"

"Lassie!" Shawn exclaimed, jogging over. Lassiter transferred his glare from the twins to Gus and Shawn. "I see you've met Ethan and Evelyn. I was telling them about some of the cases I've solved for the department. I told them they should talk more about it with you."

His left eye twitching slightly, Lassiter moved around his desk. Instantly, Evelyn took refuge behind Shawn. "Did you know you're face looks all red and weird when you get mad?" Ethan asked, studying the Head Detective's face. "Is that on purpose or does it just happen?"

Gus grabbed Ethan's arm and pulled him away from the Head Detective. "We need to get going," he said. "We're sorry to have taken up so much of your time, Detective."

"What are the two of you doing here in the first place?" Lassiter demanded, reining in his temper.

"Oh, you know," Shawn responded. "Just checking in with the chief. You know she gave us that drug case the other day."

O'Hara hurried over. "Shawn, I was wondering when you'd come in." The detective paused as she saw Ethan grinning at Lassiter and Evelyn peeking around Shawn. "You brought friends?"

"Jules!" Shawn exclaimed in delight. "Just the person I was looking for. I was drawn her for a reason. I'm getting a vision about the case!" He raised his hands up to his head and closed his eyes. "It's not making sense. A woman named Maria in danger."

Swiftly, O'Hara checked her file. Evelyn pulled on Shawn's arm to get his attention. When that failed, she kicked his ankle. "Our Maria?" the girl asked in a low tone.

Flinching in pain, Shawn opened one eye to look down at her and moved one finger to his lips. Evelyn shrugged and Shawn returned to his pose of intense thought. "Maria Jones is the daughter of Carl Jones, who we suspect of being behind the drug ring," O'Hara announced. "What does she have to do with it? What kind of danger is she in?"

Shawn opened his mouth to answer. "I know!" Ethan exclaimed, his eyes wide. Evelyn heaved a sigh and smacked her forehead. "She was kidnapped!"

"Really, Ethan?" Shawn said, opening his eyes to look at the boy. "The spirits don't like someone stealing their show."

"And a show is all this is," Lassiter spoke up. Horror on his face, Shawn turned his attention to the Head Detective. "When you have something conclusive, talk to the chief. Until then, get out of my sight. And take your two friends with you. O'Hara, there's a witness in Interrogation Room 1 that I've kept waiting long enough."

Lassiter went down the hallway, officers dodging to get out of his path. Offering an apologetic smile, O'Hara hurried after him. "Check into the daughter," Lassiter ordered in a low voice when she caught up.

"See, I told it was no use coming here," Gus said. "Now what are we going to do?"

* * *

><p>Extremely pleased, Ethan took a big bite of his hot fudge sundae. "What is with you and your pineapple?" he demanded, making a face at the smoothie in his sister's hand. He transferred his look of disgust to the matching smoothie in Shawn's hand. "You people are weird."<p>

"Shut up, Ethan," Evelyn ordered. "Pineapple is my only consolation at this point."

"Shawn, how is this helping us solve the case?" Gus demanded in a low voice.

Not answering, Shawn sat at the picnic bench across from the twins, slurping his smoothie. This elicited another look of disgust from Ethan. "So, how come your guardian didn't come with you for this trip?" Shawn asked. "Most people don't trust twelve year olds to keep out of trouble."

Pausing, Ethan turned to his sister. "He knows we're twelve!" he whispered loudly. "This is so cool!"

"Our guardian travels all the time," Evelyn answered, ignoring her brother. "Look, can we go down to the dance center? We have to have everything signed in by tonight or we'll be disqualified from the competition. We'll have come all this way for nothing!"

"Wow. You're that sure you'll win?" Gus asked in surprise.

"We wouldn't enter unless we were sure," Ethan informed him. He scrapped the last bit of fudge out of his bowl and licked his spoon clean. "Evie is right. We've got to get signed in soon. I did not waste my summer vacation proving I could stick to something to not compete now."

Shawn leaned back. "You said your escort, Maria, had all your papers for the competition, right?" Gus spoke up before him. The twins nodded. "So even if you go to the dance center, you won't be able to sign in. You'll probably have to call your guardian…what did you say her name was again?"

Ethan frowned. "We never said," he answered. He hesitated, glancing at Evelyn. "Maddie Spencer. I'll write the number down for you."

"No, that's OK," Shawn said. "I already know it."

"Wow. You're good."

Shawn's phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket, he read the text. "Gus and I will drop you off at the office," he announced. "Lassie and Jules found something they want us to see. We have some places to hit after that and then we'll have this case solved."

* * *

><p>Bored, Ethan found a ball underneath one of the desks. "Where do you think they went?" he asked, throwing the rubber ball against the wall. He caught the ball as it bounced back. "I'm so bored! There has to be something we can do in this place!"<p>

At Gus' desk, Evelyn was drawing. She barely looked up to acknowledge her brother. "Read a book or something," she answered, patiently. She gestured with her pencil. "The TV is right in front of you. I know you're not afraid to turn on and watch other people's TV."

"I did not come all this way to watch TV," Ethan complained. "Let's go out and do something."

"No," Evelyn answered. She sat back to survey her sketch. On one side of her page, her brother laughed at her. On the opposite side, Shawn grinned. There was no mistaking the resemblance between the two, especially right next to each other. Evelyn shook her head.

Missing the ball, Ethan stood up and went to the window. As he bent to grab his only distraction, he caught sight of two men coming towards the office. The breeze caught one of the men's jacket, whipping it back. "Evie," the boy called uneasily. "That guy has a gun."

Coming out of her seat, Evelyn darted to his side. Her eyes widened as she saw the men. Grabbing her brother's arm, she ducked to the floor. "What are we going to do?" she asked.

* * *

><p>"If the office is a disaster when we get back, you're cleaning it up, Shawn," Gus threatened as they walked up to where the dance competition was being held. "I know what two bored twelve year olds do when they get bored: the same things we used to do."<p>

Unconcerned, Shawn pushed the doors of the hall open. "What kind of damage can be done in a couple hours?"

Gus snorted. "Shawn, do you not remember anything of what we used to do?" he demanded. "And there are two of them! We'll be lucky if they don't burn the office down."

"Jules!" Shawn exclaimed, spotting the detective. "What can we do for you?" He stopped in front of the caution tape spread across the hallway. "Don't tell me someone was desperate enough to commit a crime in a place like this."

The woman had a grave look on her face as she approached them. "I checked into Maria Jones," she informed them, holding up the police tape for them to duck under. "Her co-workers said she wasn't answering their calls, and then we got a call that brought us here."

"This is where she works, isn't it?" Gus clarified. O'Hara nodded, leading the way through the "What brought you here?"

O'Hara gestured to where a dark haired woman lay on the dance floor. Lassiter stood up from where he was kneeling beside the body. "She was strangled to death a few hours ago," the head detective announced. "She was killed somewhere else and brought here."

Swiftly, Shawn scanned the body. He saw the water stain on her shoes, but the only other thing he took notice of was the lack of a struggle. Raising his hands to his head, he exclaimed, "She didn't know she was going to be killed. She didn't believe he would do it."

Everyone looked at him. Shawn flung his right hand out, waving it up and down. "They were near water," Shawn continued. "She expected to be safe."

"Do you have any idea who did it?" Juliet asked.

Dropping his hands, Shawn shook his head. "The spirits are being blocked by an extreme negative presence," he answered. O'Hara sent a pointed look at her partner. "Don't worry, guys. I'm sure it's just a glitch. I will solve this case for you."

"Look, Spencer, we don't need you," Lassiter snapped. "When you can bring something viable to the table, we'll talk."

"What table? Are we going out for lunch? If I'd known, I would have changed my shirt at least! " Shawn asked innocently. "And now you're changing your criteria! First, I had to have proof. Obviously, the dead body of Maria Jones is all the proof we need. Now we need to do something else?"

Rolling his eyes, Lassiter turned away. "Shawn, you really shouldn't antagonize that man," Gus warned. "He carries a gun, and I don't think he would hesitate to shoot either of us."

"First we were dealing with drug dealers, then kidnappers, now murderers? Gus, this is finally getting interesting!" Shawn responded, ignoring his friend's worry. He paused, his mind going back to Evelyn drawing the men at the car. "We've got to get back to Ethan and Evelyn now."

"Now you're worried about the state of out office?"

"No, I think they're in trouble. The murderers saw them."

* * *

><p>Gus parked the little blue Echo as close to the office as he could get. As he got out, Shawn grabbed his phone and dialed a number. Despite his initial statement of trouble, his steps were slow. "Shawn, who are you trying to call?" he demanded, climbing out of the car.<p>

"Hey, Mom, it's Shawn," Shawn said, as he got a voicemail box. "Look. I need to talk to you, so give me a call as soon as you get this, OK? It's very important."

"You know that's going to panic her," Gus commented.

"Nah. I didn't use my panic voice," Shawn responded, speeding up. He opened the door to the office. "I've got to know, Gus. It's no coincidence that two kids with the last name of Spencer refer to my mother as the one in charge of them. Dad and I will have words about this."

He pushed open the door of the office. Absolute chaos was inside. Papers were on the floor. Furniture was overturned. And there was no one inside. "We're too late," Shawn said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun dun dun! Cliff hanger!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own Evelyn and Ethan.**

* * *

><p>No matter how fast they ran along the boardwalk, Evelyn and Ethan couldn't seem to shake the two scary looking men that followed. "What's it going to take to shake these creeps?" Ethan panted, glancing once over his shoulder. "Evie, we got to make it harder for them to see us!<p>

Nodding once, Evelyn split away from her brother. The twelve year old girl dodged around people and through groups. Her footsteps pounded on the boardwalk as annoyed shouts filled the air. Cautiously, the girl glanced around and then, not seeing the two men, slowed to a stop.

Her eyes narrowed. "Ethan?" she called out. All she saw was people walking and admiring the view. Panicking, the girl bolted to a nearby bench. Ignoring the couple sitting on it, she jumped up and scanned the crowd. There was no sign of her brother. "Ethan!"

A hand grasped her wrist. Gasping, Evelyn spun, trying to jerk free. "Hey, kid, what's wrong?" Henry Spencer asked. Evelyn stared at him, breathing heavily. Letting go of her wrist, Henry picked her up and set her on the ground. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you, OK? Just tell me what's wrong. I used to be a cop; I can help."

He looked very familiar for some reason, making Evelyn pause. "Can I use your phone?" she asked abruptly. "I have to call Shawn, and my brother has our phone. And someone just took him so I don't have it, but I need to call Shawn. He'll help. He's the only one who can."

"Just calm down," Henry advised. "Who took your brother? What does he look like?"

"The guys who were chasing us," Evelyn answered, quickly looking around. She reached into her pocket and unfolded her last sketch. "This is Ethan." She handed it over. "You're…you're Shawn's dad, aren't you?"

Staring at the two faces on the paper, Henry almost didn't acknowledge her. Then, he looked up. "Yeah, I'm Shawn Spencer's father, though I don't think he'd willingly admit that to anyone, let alone a kid like you," he answered. "My name's Henry. What's yours?"

"Evelyn Spencer," the girl answered distractedly. She looked around the crowd again. "They took my brother."

His eyes narrowed, Henry grabbed her shoulders. "Did you just say your last name is Spencer?" he asked. "How do you know Shawn?"

The girl focused on him. "Shawn is looking for someone for us," she answered. Her eyes welled up with tears. "He'll probably be looking for us now."

"All right," Henry said. He rubbed her shoulders. "Why don't you come with me now. If someone really is after you, they're probably still around. Once we're at my house, we'll call Shawn.

Henry's cell phone rang then. Letting go off the girl, Henry gave her a stern look to make sure she wasn't going anywhere. He flipped the phone open. "This is Henry," he said.

"Hey, Dad," Shawn responded, trying and failing to sound calm. "Listen. I've got a couple of hypothetical questions for you. Where would two twelve year olds go if they were in a city they've never been before? And at what point should I call in that two twelve year olds are missing?"

"You're the psychic, Shawn," Henry responded. Visibly, Evelyn brightened. "You can't even find a set of twins?"

"I've checked everywhere I can think of! The arcade, the park, the-," Shawn responded and then broke off. There was a pause. "Wait a minute. You just said 'twins' didn't you? You're standing right next to them, aren't you?" Shawn asked . "For a moment there, I was almost worried! Let me talk to them!"

Sighing, Henry put his phone on speaker. "Shawn!" Evelyn exclaimed, grabbing the phone. "There were three guys and they had guns! Ethan and I ran, and we split up so they couldn't follow us as easily. And now Ethan is gone! They're going to hurt him! I know it! You've got to find him!"

"Hey, it's going to be okay, Evie," Shawn assured her, his tone gentle. "I'm a psychic, remember? I knew you were in trouble by the…disturbances I felt. Don't worry. I'll find Ethan. Just stick with my dad and he'll take care of you. Hand the phone back to him, all right? I'll see you in a little bit."

Henry pulled the phone back, turning the speaker phone off. "Shawn, I'm going to expect a very good explanation for this," Henry said, cutting his son off. "I'm taking Evelyn back to my house. You better be there within the hour, got it?"

"Got it," Shawn answered and Henry snapped his phone shut.

* * *

><p>Flinching at the sharp click, Shawn pocketed his own phone. "Dad's got Evelyn, and he's taking her home with him," he reported, looking over where his partner was searching through the chaos. "Evan's missing, though. Did you find anything useful?"<p>

"I found a newspaper from last month," Gus answered, holding the neatly folded paper. "You don't read the newspaper, so why did we have this? And why do we still have it?"

"It was important at the time," Shawn answered, slapping it away. "There's got to be some explanation as to why a bunch of kidnappers, who murdered their last victim over a drug issue, would now kidnap a twelve year old boy. He has nothing to do with drugs. He's not even from around here."

Gus paused and looked up. "Drugs?" he repeated. "Who said Maria Jones was killed over a drug issue?"

"I knew that hours ago. I didn't mention it?" Shawn responded, something catching his eye. He knelt down and picked up a torn piece of paper. It was one of Evelyn's sketches, and showed two men standing over a third next to a car. "Or it has nothing to do with the drugs."

Getting to his feet, Gus tried to look over his shoulder. "What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"I've got to go talk to Evelyn," Shawn announced without answering his friend's question. He started for the door. "Are you coming? I think Dad's going to grill."

For a moment, Gus wavered. "No, Shawn," he said. "I've got to do some of my round before I get fired."

"Your loss," Shawn said. "Go sell your drugs legally. I'll let you know how this all turns out."

* * *

><p>"So, my brother promised he would be my dance partner for the summer," Evelyn explained, her tone patient. She sat on the porch railing, swinging her legs. "But since our escort disappeared with our entry papers, we're not going to be able to compete."<p>

"And Shawn is trying to find your escort?" Henry asked, testing a hamburger. The girl nodded. Carefully, Henry set the hamburger patty on a waiting bun. He handed the plate of Evelyn. "There you are," he said, crossing his arms. The girl smiled. "Can I get you something to drink?"

Evelyn shrugged, reaching for her burger. The front door slammed shut. Henry sighed and shook his head. "Dad," Shawn called out. A few moments later, he walked from the kitchen onto the porch. "There you are."

"Shawn!" Evelyn exclaimed, balancing her plate on the rail and jumping to her feet. The girl threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You're here!"

Henry went past them into the kitchen with a steak. Glancing once in his father's direction, Shawn returned the hug. "Of course I'm here," he said. "Are you OK?"

"They got Ethan, Shawn," Evelyn said, her voice muffled. "We split up to be harder to see, but they got him anyway."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm going to find him," Shawn answered. Keeping one arm around her, he took one step forward and reached for her plate of food. "Did you really think I would stay away when I knew my dad was feeding you? What have you got anyway?"

Twisting her head, Evelyn spotted his hand. "Hey!" she said, letting go of him. She grabbed his hand and pulled it back. "That's mine! Go get your own!"

"Shawn, I'd like a word with you in here," Henry interrupted from the doorway.

Snatching one of Evelyn's chips, making the girl squeal, Shawn followed him into the house. "Shawn, maybe you'd like to explain this," Henry said, holding up Evelyn's sketch of Ethan and Shawn. Shawn took it. "I want to know everything you know. Start talking, kid."

"First of all, this is a sketch that Evelyn did," Shawn said, examining the sketch. "Second, she shows her talent particularly in how she drew my hair. That's all I can know on first glance."

"Shawn, be serious," Henry snapped. "Who are these kids? Where do they come from?"

Sighing, Shawn handed the sketch over. "I don't know," he answered, leaning against the counter. "They're not mine, if that's what you're asking. That was Gus' first reaction." He hesitated. "They did say that their guardian's name is Maddie Spencer."

"Maddie?" Henry said thoughtfully. He shook his head. "No. Your mother and I may have gone through a bad time, but she would never have kept something like this from me. There's got to be another explanation. You said they called her their guardian? Not their mother?"

"I called Mom, but only got her voice mail," Shawn informed him, his tone serious. Over his father's shoulder, he saw Evelyn peeking through the door window. Out of his pocket, he pulled the sketch he'd found at the office. "Ethan and Evelyn have managed to get themselves into a huge mess. What do you make of this?"

Henry studied it. "I think we need to have talk with Evelyn," he said. He turned and opened the kitchen door. "Evelyn, you want to join us in here instead of trying to eavesdrop?"

Guiltily, Evelyn nodded from where she stood a few feet from the door. She grabbed her plate off the railing, and came inside. She looked once between Shawn and Henry, and went over to Shawn. "Did you hear anything interesting?" Henry asked.

"No," Evelyn answered. "I couldn't hear anything through the door." She frowned. "How'd you know? You couldn't have seen me."

"Don't try to figure it out," Shawn advised, speaking up before his dad. He poked Evelyn's shoulder. "I've had years of trying to understand it and I haven't gotten anywhere. And all he'll say is he has eyes in the back of his head. We want to know why you drew this."

Leaning against his arm, Evelyn glanced at her work. "I draw what I see," she responded. "That's what I saw at the bus station, when Ethan saw Miss Jones get kidnapped."

Henry took the paper out of Shawn's hand. "Good detail," he said. "But a person forgets 70 percent of details within an hour of seeing it. So we won't be able to use this as a definite description."

"I don't forget!" Evelyn objected, her tone offended. She poked the paper with her finger. "That is exactly as I saw it happen! Whenever I sketch every detail is perfect."

"There's no way to prove it."

Evelyn narrowed her eyes. "Yeah there is," Shawn spoke up. "Evelyn, go draw the inside of the Psych office as you first saw it this morning. I'll be able to tell how accurate it is."

Nodding, Evelyn put down her plate on the counter and headed into the living room. "Her brother remembers what he hears, so it wouldn't be so far out there that she can remember what she sees," Shawn commented, pushing himself away from the wall. "Like me, only they haven't been through your training."

"First, we'll focus on finding Ethan, and then we'll figure out who these kids are," Henry answered.

They walked to the living room. Somewhere, Evelyn had scrounged up a blank sheet of paper and a pencil. She was bent over it, working quickly. "I have to start drawing before I remember," she said, without looking up. "And then I just see everything. Mom says if I practice I won't have to remember the details by drawing. I'll just think and be able to know."

"'Mom'?" Henry repeated, glancing quickly at Shawn.

"Maddie Spencer," Evelyn clarified, lowering her pencil. "There. That's the best I can do without taking all day."

The bare outline of the Psych office showed. Henry picked it up and Shawn turned his back. "All right," he said. He raised his fingers to the sides of his head. Henry rolled his eyes. "On the right, there is Gus' desk. He'd just put his keys there. On the left, there's the TV on the wall with a Nintendo hooked up to it."

"Yeah, that's what's there," Henry said, setting the quick sketch on the counter. "You've proved your point. What else did you see?"

Evelyn hesitated and reached for her pencil. Henry caught her hand. "Close your eyes," he ordered, "and tell me what you saw without drawing it."

"Dad, let her do it however she wants," Shawn protested. "She's not in training to be a cop when she grows up so you don't have to train her to use her gifts like you did with me."

"Tell me, Evelyn," Henry said firmly, ignoring his son.

Apprehensively, Evelyn closed her eyes. "They were standing close together," she said. "It looked like they were having an argument. The third guy acted like he was going he was going to leave, but then he collapsed. Then, one of them turned and looked right at me."

"Were they the ones who were chasing you?"

The girl nodded, opening her eyes. "Yeah," she answered. "Why did they get Ethan? I'm the one who saw them, not Ethan."

Shawn shot one last glare at his dad. "Evie, I've got to go now," he said, turning his attention to her. "Since Ethan has your phone, use mine. I'm going to meet up with Gus so call Gus to talk to me. Don't worry. I'll have Ethan back before the day is out."

Evelyn smiled as she accepted the phone from him. "I know," she said simply. "I trust you."

"Don't let Dad bully you into practicing your gift," Shawn added. "Call if there is an emergency. If Dad cuts some pineapple, that definitely qualifies and I will be here in five minutes."

Laughing, Evelyn nodded. "Just get going," Henry said, waving his hand dismissively.

Evelyn followed Shawn to the door and watched him leave on his motorcycle. "Come on and finish your lunch," Henry said. "Then, we'll play a game."

Suspiciously, Evelyn eyed him. "Sure," she said. "Do you have pineapple? Do you think Shawn will give me a ride on his motorcycle while I'm here?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Still with me? I'm going to be away for two weeks, so there isn't going to be any updates 'til I'm back. But PLEASE hit the review button and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And I'm back! I just got back and didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. So here we go!**

**Standard disclaimer applies here.**

* * *

><p>The rough blanket was jerked off of the twelve year old's head. Fiercely, Ethan glared at the unfamiliar men. "Let me go!" he demanded, aiming a kick at his abductor's ankle. He tried to twist out of the rope that held hum to the chair. "What do you creeps want with me?"<p>

"I told you to get the girl," the older man snapped at the others. "She's the one who saw it happen."

As he listened to his kidnappers try to defend themselves, Ethan glanced around. He was in a large warehouse. Crates were stacked all the way up to the ceiling.

"We tried, Pops," the man with more muscle answered. "She and this kid split up. We saw her with some guy, and he stayed with her. We've got Todd following them."

Clearly, the man wasn't happy with that. "Kill the boy and find her," he ordered. "I don't want her blabbing about what she saw."

"Evie?" Ethan spoke up swiftly. They looked at him. "Oh, you're not going to find her. She's got a psychic looking after her and they'll always be two steps ahead of you. And if you kill me, they'll go to the cops and track you down. The psychic will follow my spirit, or something like that. Just so you know."

There was a pause and then they laughed. "Boy, you just earned another couple hours of life," the older man said. "I don't believe that psychic mumbo jumbo stuff. So I will find that girl, bring her here, and you will watch her die. Then you'll know that stuff is nonsense before you die, of course."

Ethan shrugged. "And if you don't?" he asked. The man frowned. "Well, clearly, I've got to get something out of this deal. If you win within, say, the next ten hours, you kill us both. If you don't, you let me go and move on. I don't know what you've got against her, but you need a hobby if all you do is kill people you're mad at."

"I will keep it in mind. Very well we have a deal."

Ethan eyed him. "We've got to shake on it before it's really a deal," he reminded.

With another chuckle, the man made a motion. Ethan's right hand was released and the pair shook hands. Ethan was tied up again and the group walked to an office nearby. Tugging on the ropes, Ethan kept his eyes on the office window, reading their lips. "You really going to spare the kid?" one of the thugs asked skeptically. "Why?"

"Do I look like the sort that would break a deal with a gentleman?" the older man asked. He smirked. "It's a shame a boy can't be considered a man of business."

He looked up. Ethan swiftly grinned at him. The man smiled back and closed the curtain.

* * *

><p>Flipping through a file, O'Hara walked up to her desk and reached, without looking, for her chair. "Hey, Jules!" a familiar voice exclaimed. Startled, the detective jumped and dropped her file. Shawn caught the file, grinning up at her from her chair. "I need to use your cell phone."<p>

"Why?" O'Hara demanded. "And why are you sitting at my desk?"

She snatched her file out of his hands, raising her eyebrows at him. "When you weren't here, I knew you'd be back eventually," Shawn explained, standing up and moving aside. He sat on the edge of the desk as the woman took her seat. "I feel a psychic vision coming on and I need Gus."

"Why don't you call him on your own cell phone," O'Hara responded, even as she handed over her cell phone.

"By the way, if someone happened to lose a kid, what kind of punishment would there be?" Shawn asked. O'Hara frowned at him. "You know, if the kid couldn't be found and was possibly in a dangerous situation. It's a hypothetical situation I've been considering."

O'Hara shook her head. "Well, the adult in charge of watching the child would at least be convicted of negligence, something serious if the situation called for it." She hesitated, studying him intently. "Is this about the drug case? Or those kids you had earlier?"

Snapping his fingers, Shawn nodded. "Yes!" he exclaimed, dropping the phone on the desk. "The drug case. That's exactly what this is all about. Two gangs were fighting over the drugs, right? And no one found the drugs or the drug money. All the murders are tied into that original crime. I can feel it."

"'Murders?'" O'Hara repeated in astonishment as her partner walked up. She grabbed a notepad. "There's been more than one murder? Who? Do you know where the drugs and money are?"

"There's been another murder?" Lassiter demanded. He glanced around. "You've lost your shadows, Spencer."

His mouth open to answer, Shawn paused, thinking back. Ethan had mentioned Maria had a package and was meeting someone. "Yeah," he said slowly. He tensed up dramatically, putting his fingers to his head. "Oh, no! It's coming on now! I'm seeing... buses. Shakespeare! Murders!"

"What?" O'Hara asked in bewilderment.

"What's going on here?" Chief Vick asked, approaching the desk. "Mr. Spencer, how is your case-?"

Closing his eyes, Shawn threw himself on the floor. "Murder!" he wailed. "I can't focus! Gus! I need you! Gus!"

"Let me lock him up," Lassiter pleaded. "

Ignoring him, the chief looked at the younger detective. O'Hara grabbed her phone and dialed Gus. Quite a crowd had gathered by the time Gus arrived at the station. Shawn was having spastic seizures on the floor. "Gus!" he cried out pitifully. "Buddy, you're finally here!"

"Shawn, what are you doing?" Gus demanded. "Juliet said it was an emergency."

Flopping once more, Shawn looked up at his partner. "I tried to send you a message through the spirits," he said, his voice weary. "Everything is clearer now that you're here. I can see what happened."

The chief looked pointedly at O'Hara, but the detective already had a notebook ready. "There has always been rivalry between the two drug rings," Shawn said, staring up at the ceiling. "Maria didn't want any part of it, but she found out about the deal going from her lover."

"Her lover?" Lassiter repeated skeptically.

"Shakespeare!" O'Hara exclaimed, remembering what Shawn had yelled out earlier. "Romeo and Juliet! Maria Jones from the one gang and someone from the other side."

"Exactly!" Shawn yelled, twitching violently. He successfully drew everyone attention back to himself. "They were meeting to run away together. But they were caught before they could get away. And both of them paid with their lives."

"Where's the money now?" Vick demanded.

"The bus station!" Gus said.

Shawn glared at him. "Yes!" he said. "If you search the bus station, you'll find a bag with the money and a bag with the missing drugs."

"Detective Lassiter," the chief said, turning to her head detective. "Check it out."

As everyone scattered, Shawn got to his feet. "Thanks a lot, Gus," he said. "I spent almost a half hour on that floor and you come along and spoil my performance."

"What about Ethan?" Gus asked in a low voice. "Don't we still have to find him? And why didn't you call me if you wanted me here?"

"I gave my phone to Evelyn," Shawn answered, checking his hair quickly. "And we'll find Ethan wherever we find the second gang."

"And where's that?"

"I'm still working on that part," Shawn answered before running after Lassiter and O'Hara. "Hey, wait for us!"

* * *

><p>"-and the last glass that I saw is the one sitting just behind that lamp over there," Evelyn said, pointing at the lamp in question. Surprised, Henry retrieved it and set it with sixteen other glasses. The girl grimaced as she rubbed her eyes. "Can we do something else now? I'm getting a headache."<p>

"There's four more glasses. This one Shawn must have left from who knows when," Henry told her firmly. "Take one more look."

Groaning, Evelyn turned around and glanced around the room. "I don't see them," she said, her tone irritable. "Please, Henry. I know I'm supposed to be the patient and practical twin this year, but I don't want to do this anymore."

"All right, we'll take a break now," Henry said. He went and collected the other four glasses from around the room. He paused. "What do you mean you're the practical twin this year? You don't take turns, do you?"

Evelyn shrugged, sitting Indian style on the chair. "Well, we decided it really wouldn't be fair if one of us had to be the practical one all the time," she explained. "And we both couldn't be crazy because we'd drive everyone completely nuts. So we trade off every year. Though we have lapses every now and then."

"That's very thoughtful," Henry said. He set the four glasses apart from the others. He gestured at the seventeen glasses by her elbow on the in table. "You're very observant, Evelyn. Not quite as observant as Shawn, but you'd give him a good run for his money if you had to. Maddie's right. All you need to do is practice."

"Are we related to you and Shawn?" Evelyn asked abruptly. Henry blinked, taken aback by the question. "Shawn seemed pretty certain Ethan and I aren't his kids, which would be weird if we were."

Taking a seat on the couch next to her, Henry hesitated before answering. "Honestly, Evelyn, we're not sure," he said. "From your sketch, you must have seen the resemblance between your brother and Shawn." He raised an eyebrow at her. "I thought you said you didn't hear what Shawn and I were talking about."

The girl smiled sweetly. "I didn't hear him or you," she replied. "I do read lips though."

"I see," Henry said. A knock on the front door interrupted him before he could go on. "I'll be right back."

He went to the front door and opened it. He didn't realize Evelyn had followed him. She stared in horror at the man on the porch and jerked back abruptly. "Hi, I'm looking for my kid's lost dog," the man said to Henry. "You haven't seen it, have you? It's a black lab. It has a red collar. It's really friendly."

"Sorry, no," Henry answered. "You might check down on the beach."

Nodding, the man walked away. Henry frowned as he took in the man's appearance. Shined shoes and black slacks were hardly the attire most people went for this close to the beach. After a moment, he shook his head. So the guy's kid lost a dog and he wasn't dressed for the beach to look for it, it wasn't a crime.

There was silence as he closed the door. "Evelyn," Henry called out, a sinking feeling of dread forming. He waited, but there was no answer. Swiftly, Henry went to the living room. No one was there. "Evelyn? Evelyn, if you're hiding, answer me right now!"

Again, there was no answer. Searching the house, Henry found the back door ajar and a pencil lying on the ground. "Shawn will never let me live this down," Henry muttered, snatching the pencil up.

* * *

><p>Two bags sat on the conference room table. "So, we've got the bag of drugs that belongs to the Jones' family drug ring," Shawn said, pointing to the one on the left. He moved his finger over a few inches and pointed at the other bag on the right. "And we have the money intended for the drugs."<p>

"Exactly how will this lead us to Maria Jones' murderer?" Lassiter asked. "Never mind. Let me get a forensics team in here."

There was loud banging on the door. Looking over, Shawn saw his dad. Henry gestured for him to come out. "Just a moment," Shawn said. He went over and stepped outside. "Dad, what are you doing here?" He glanced around quickly. "Where's Evie?"

"That's why I'm here," Henry told him in a low voice. "I tried to call Gus, but apparently his phone is off. Evelyn's gone."

Shawn narrowed his eyes. "Gone? What do you mean she's gone?"

"I went to the front door and when I got back she wasn't there," Henry answered, his tone tight. "Shawn, a guy came around asking about a dog and he wasn't dressed for being on the beach. I didn't think anything about it, but I think he was the decoy. I checked all around the house and outside, but I couldn't find her."

"Dad, I left her with you so that she'd be safe!" Shawn said in a low voice.

"I know," Henry responded. "Look, I'm here to help. Do you have any idea of where she would be?"

Closing his eyes, Shawn drummed his fingers against his leg. He thought of the water on Maria Jones, and then he knew. "Down by the bay," he said, opening his eyes. "The gang's hideout is in one of the old warehouses. Well, the gang that tried to sell the drugs."

"Shawn, phone call for you," Gus snapped, leaning out of the conference room. He held up his cell phone. "Hi, Mr. Spencer. You've really got to stop giving people my number, Shawn. And Lassiter is getting really worked up in here, so you better give him something."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it. Just tell Lassie to keep his pants on, for the sake of everyone's sanity," Shawn said as he snagged the phone. "This is Shawn."

"Shawn, I think I did something stupid."

Shawn froze. "Evelyn?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YEA! Another chapter down. And a cliffhanger too!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: If I owned_ Psych, _would I really be hanging around here?**

* * *

><p>Crouched in the back seat of a black car, Evelyn peeked out the window. She got a quick look around and ducked back down. "What do you mean you think you did something stupid?" Shawn demanded, sounding worried. "Don't you know you have to go really far to qualify for stupid in my world?"<p>

Nervously, Evelyn giggled. She heard Henry's voice in the background. "Ok. How about I did something I shouldn't have and I'm calling to get some help?" she amended.

"I will accept that," Shawn said. "Tell me."

There was the sound of a door slamming nearby, making the girl jump. "Um, I hid in the backseat of the car a murderer was driving," Evelyn explained. She peeked out again. "I thought I'd find Ethan. I'm down by the docks and I don't see him anywhere."

She heard Shawn relay that to Henry. "Get out and find somewhere safe to hide," Shawn ordered. "I'll be there as soon as I can." He paused. "And so will my dad so you better hide really well. He was worried you'd been kidnapped when he couldn't find you and now I think he's on the warpath."

"He doesn't scare me," Evelyn responded.

"That's just because you don't know him well enough," Shawn told her. "Tell me where you are, what do you see?"

"I see the outside of a bunch of warehouses," Evelyn reported. "They all look kinda run down."

The door of the car opened then. Evelyn looked up and swallowed hard as she saw the muzzle of a gun in her face. "Shawn," she said, fear in her voice. The phone was snatched out of her hand. She forced a smile. "Hi. I'm looking for my brother, Ethan. You wouldn't happen to know where he is?"

* * *

><p>"Evelyn? Evelyn!" Shawn said, his voice rising as he got no response. He flinched as there was a loud click in his ear. He looked at his dad as he lowered the phone. "I think Evelyn just got caught, but she's down by the warehouses like I said she'd be."<p>

"Shawn, what's going on?" Gus asked in bewilderment.

"Tell the police where she is. Now," Henry responded.

Visibly, Shawn hesitated and then turned towards the conference room. "Lassie!" he called out, forcing his tone to be excited. He put his fingers to his head. "I've had a vision! One that will neatly wrap up your two cases. I know where you can find your two drug rings."

Lassiter eyed him skeptically. "Where?" O'Hara asked eagerly.

"There are large buildings and water," Shawn explained, struggling to keep up his act. Only Gus and his father seemed to notice though. "The bay! They're down in the abandoned warehouses."

"Are you sure about this?" Chief Vick demanded.

Shawn met her eyes. "Positive," he replied.

Considering him, the chief nodded once. "All right," she said. She looked at her Head Detective. "Detective Lassiter, get a team ready. We leave in five minutes." As Lassiter moved to comply, Vick focused on Shawn again. "Mr. Spencer, do you think you'll get more once we're there?"

"You couldn't keep us away," Shawn answered. His father cleared his throat. "Oh, my dad is coming too."

Sighing, Vick shook her head in resignation. "Just this once," she stipulated. "And once we're there all three of you will stay with the cars."

"Absolutely."

As the chief joined the hustle of getting the raid ready, Henry grabbed his son's arm. "Are you sure you want to do this, son?" he asked in a low voice. "Shawn, it is highly likely that Evelyn and Ethan are already dead. Do you want to find them like that?"

Gus turned a little green as he looked at his friend. "You're still going knowing that?" Shawn asked, his tone even and completely serious. Henry nodded. "Well, then, I am too. I was supposed to keep them safe, Dad! There's still a chance that they're alive so I'm not going to get all worried about that yet."

"Henry? Shawn?"

Slowly, the pair turned. Maddie Spencer stood in the middle of the hallway. Gus moved away to give them some space. "Mom," Shawn spoke first. He pulled away from his dad to hug his mother. "What are you doing here? I only wanted you to call, not come all this way."

"Both of you called me and said you needed to talk to me," Maddie explained, embracing him quickly. She looked up at him worriedly. "And since I was coming anyway, I canceled my last appointment and came early. What's wrong, Goose? Your message and your father's message sounded urgent."

"Spencer, we're going with or without you," Lassiter called out.

Nodding, Shawn kissed his mother's cheek and took off. "We've got to go, Maddie," Henry said to his ex-wife. He caught her hand and squeezed it quickly. "We'll explain when we get back."

Frustrated, Maddie watched them hurry away. She pulled out her phone and dialed a familiar number. In the now quiet police station, she listened as her call went straight to voice mail. "Hi! You have reached Double Trouble's mailbox. Leave us a message!" Ethan's recorded voice said cheerfully.

Worriedly, Maddie just shut her phone without leaving a message.

* * *

><p>It was very quiet in the warehouse until one of the minions arrived. "Dad!" a tall and skinny man shouted. He went into the office, his voice just barely reaching Ethan. "The Rossettis want to meet. They say they have something they want to exchange for the drugs and their boy."<p>

Interested, Ethan paused in his diligent efforts to get free. The patriarch of the group asked a low question Ethan couldn't hear. The young man made a swift response of, "Warehouse number 12."

Jones came out of his office with the man right behind him. "Well, it would be rude to ignore a respected colleague such as Rossetti," the older man said, a sarcastic note in his voice. "Keep an eye on the kid while I go. If Carl reports back with the girl, you know what to do."

The young man nodded. Within minutes, it was once again quiet. His keeper flipping through a magazine, Ethan twisted his wrists one last time. The rope that had held him fell to the floor, landing with a light thud. Moving quickly, Ethan bent down and untied the ropes around his ankles. He glanced up warily, but his captor was not watching him.

Taking a deep breath, Ethan bolted for the exit. "Hey!" the man shouted, scrambling to follow. "Get back here!"

* * *

><p>The only sound in the area was the running footsteps and the lap of the waves on the beach. Fidgeting, Shawn tried to lean against the hood of the car. His dad paced on his right while Gus shifted from foot to foot on his left. In front of them, the police were searching the abandoned buildings.<p>

"I noticed you didn't tell Mom that Ethan and Evelyn are probably dead," Shawn commented.

"You didn't tell the cops you lost a set of twins either," Henry responded. Shawn shrugged in response. "I guess we both figured it would be better to wait until we know something definite."

Shawn looked at the quickly vanishing cops. he thought of what Evelyn had last said: that she could see warehouses all around her. Frowning, he glanced from the buildings the cops had entered to the water only a few yards from him. "This is taking too long," he decided, pushing away from the car.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Evelyn was in the middle of this place," Shawn answered. He gestured at where the cops had gone. "At the rate they're going, they're not even going to be close for at least an hour. I'm going to go find them myself." He held up Gus' phone that he'd never returned. "I'll give you a call if I find anything."

"I'm coming with you," Henry insisted, stepping after him. He raised his hand as Shawn started to protest. "I'm not going to discuss this."

With another shrug, Shawn started walking, his dad falling into step beside him. "I'm not going to stay here alone and get blamed that you guys wandered away," Gus said, scrambling after them. "Wait for me, Shawn! Just how do you think you're going to find them first?"

"Keep your voice down," Henry ordered. "We don't want these guys to know we're coming."

Moving swiftly, the trio entered the maze of warehouses. The crash of something falling over made Henry spring for cover against the wall. He waited several moments, but there was no other sound. He looked down to find Shawn and Gus flat on the ground at his feet. The former cop rolled his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that!" Shawn told him in a stage whisper. He jumped to his feet. "I... tripped attempting a very complicated maneuver of spying that would have shocked and amazed you."

At that moment, Shawn was knocked off his feet by someone barreling into him full speed. They hit the ground in a tangle of arms and legs. "Shawn!" Henry and Gus exclaimed simultaneously. Henry froze as he saw for the first time in person the two faces that were so alike.

"Shawn!" Ethan said gleefully. He untangled himself with the skill of a kid who'd had a lot of practice and stood up. He grinned as he watched Shawn get up. "Wow! You really are psychic, which I always knew, but still! I didn't think you'd ever get here! Is Evie with you?"

Before Shawn could answer, there came a shout. "Hey kid! Get back here!"

Ethan and Shawn turned towards where the shout had come from. On hearing the unfamiliar voice, Henry reached out and grabbed the back of their shirts. He jerked them both up against the wall. As a precaution, he put his hand over Ethan's mouth to keep him quiet.

A few moments later, a tall, skinny man ran past, a gun in his hand. Ethan twisted to get his mouth free. "The head guy is meeting with some other guys here," he said. "Some guys by the name of Rossetti who want to trade something these guys think is important in exchange for drugs and some other boy."

Shawn frowned. "That's a lot of guys." Realization hit him suddenly, and he began jumping up and down. "Gus I've solved it!" he exclaimed. Becoming serious, he faced Ethan. "Where?" he demanded. "Did you hear where they're meeting?"

"Warehouse twelve," Ethan answered.

"Shawn, what are you thinking?" Henry asked suspiciously.

"OK, Ethan. This is my dad, Henry," Shawn explained. "He's going to take you back to the police, all right? Don't let him scare you."

Ethan looked Henry up and down appraisingly. "I don't see anything scary about him," he said. He glanced back at Shawn. "Wait. Where's Evie?"

"Don't worry," Shawn told him. "You'll see her soon. You better move before that guy comes back this way."

Without another word, Shawn took off at a run. Gus hesitated and then moved to follow. "He'll go faster by himself," Henry said, stopping him. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: We are getting close to the end of my tale. Leave a review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I regret to inform you that I have not found a way to steal this from the real owners. If any one has any suggestions, I will be happy to collaborate!**

* * *

><p>Flinching at the strain on her arm, Evelyn struggled to get free. "Let me go!" she demanded. She tried to brace her feet on the ground, but the big man who held her simply picked her up and carried her forward. Stubbornly, Evelyn kicked her feet. "Hey! Put me down!"<p>

In the next moment, she was slammed back onto her feet. Evelyn staggered, and tried to bolt for...well, anywhere that wasn't here. She hadn't even gone two steps before her already sore arm was caught and she was jerked back to the man's side. She whimpered in pain.

She took a moment to actually take in where they were. The group stood in the middle of the warehouse. "Ah, Rossetti," an unfamiliar voice rang out, making Evelyn flinch. "I see you found my little problem."

A second group, including the two men that Evelyn had seen earlier, entered from the other side of the warehouse. All of them carried guns.

"I want my son back, Jones," Rossetti, a heavy set man, said sharply. He stood at the head of the group Evelyn was being held by. "I know he went to that bus station to meet your daughter. I will give this girl to you in exchange for my son and the money."

Evelyn's forehead creased in a frown as she started to connect the dots. "The money?" Jones repeated, his eyes narrowing. "You will get the money only if you return the drugs, Rossetti We're business men, after all. Why should we mix business with family matters?"

"Is that why you haven't demanded your daughter back from them? And can I ask why people like you always seem to be meeting in a crummy warehouse like this? It's so cliché and Hollywood its not even funny. Well, maybe a little funny. What do you think, Evie?"

Both gangs spun towards this newcomer. "Shawn!" Evelyn exclaimed, half delighted, half terrified.

His hands in his pockets, Shawn walked forward, ignoring the guns that were now pointed at him. "Most you probably have no idea who I am," he said casually. "Well, never fear. I will clear it all up for you. My name is Shawn Spencer, and I am a psychic detective."

Jones looked startled. "You maybe wondering how I found this place," Shawn continued. "That girl you are threatening is my esteemed apprentice. Ever since you caught her, she has been sending me messages. So if you'll let her go, we'll get out of your hair and you can go on fighting."

Everyone glanced quickly at the startled Evelyn. "Mr. Spencer, while I admire your courage, I must inform you that coming here alone was a very stupid decision," Jones told him, his tone amused. "Did you really think we would just let you walk in and walk out with the girl?"

"Absolutely," Shawn responded, pausing a few yards away from each group. "I think enough blood has been spilled. I don't usually do these group therapy things, but you've left me no choice. You've really got to work through this odd hatred you have for each other."

"We haven't resorted to bloodshed yet," Rossetti protested, his gaze shifting to the floor.

Shawn jerked his hands up. "Yes, Maria, I'm listening and will relay your words," he said. The men shifted uneasily. Shawn glanced at Evelyn who was starting to grin, and he winked at her. "Yes, there has been killing, and you were one of the victims. You and him. Caught between your families."

"Don't be absurd!" Jones growled. "My daughter is a good, obedient girl. She's safe, doing her job."

"But we all know that's not true," Shawn said, spreading his arms out. "The dancing Maria caught the attention of the Rossetti son, didn't she? They needed money to escape, so they crashed your drug operation. They stole the drugs and the money, leaving you to get caught by the police. They arranged to meet at the bus station to make their get away."

The gang leaders exchanged venomous, though uncertain, looks. "But you both found out about it!" Evelyn spoke up, her voice wobbling. Shawn sent a quick frown at her. The girl raised her fingers to the sides of her head in imitation of Shawn. "So you both went to stop them. By whatever means necessary."

Her arm was released and the men edged away from her. "Yes, my apprentice," Shawn said before she could say anymore. "So, the Jones' went after the Rossetti boy and the Rossetti's went after Maria."

In an instant, the gangs were aiming their weapons at each other. "You killed my daughter?" Jones roared in fury.

"You killed my boy!" Rossetti snarled.

Shawn jerked his head at Evelyn. Swiftly, the girl darted away from the Rossetti and got behind Shawn. As the two patriarchs argued, Shawn started to back up. "On the count of three, run as fast as you can," he advised in a low voice. "because I really don't want to be here when the shooting starts. One...three!"

Before they could move, both gangs were aiming guns at them again. "Whatever quarrel we have with each other," Jones said, "we both cannot allow you to live. You might bring the police on us before we can finish this like gentlemen."

"Too late, Jones," Detective Lassiter barked, coming into sight. "SBPD! Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air!"

The police team surrounded them. Slowly, the gangs surrendered. "I never said I came alone," Shawn said with a shrug. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and looked down at Evelyn. "You have learned well, my apprentice," he joked, making his voice low and gravely.

"Thank you, master," Evelyn responded, hugging him tightly as she went along with the joke. She frowned. "What about Ethan? Have you found him yet?"

"Evie!"

At her brother's shout, Evelyn let go of Shawn and turned. "Ethan!" she exclaimed in delight. She ran to him and hugged her twin. "You're OK! I was worried about you!"

"That's because you're the practical twin this year," Ethan answered, trying to push her away. "Get off me!"

"Another case wrapped up nicely," Shawn declared as Gus and Henry joined him. He glanced first to where Lassiter, O'Hara, and Chief Vick were handcuffing the gang members, and then refocused on the chattering twins. "Who wants smoothies? Anyone? Dad, I'll buy."

"Who's wallet did you steal?" Henry asked. "And did you forget that your mom is waiting for us back at the police station?"

"All right, fine. Listen up, gang," Shawn said, walking over to the twins and interrupting their intense discussion. He put an arm around each of them. "We've got somewhere to be. Now, let's work out how we're going to fit in the blueberry because there's going to be three in the backseat."

The trio walked towards the exit. Henry pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it over to Gus. "What do you want me to do with this?" Gus asked in confusion. "Sir, this isn't my phone."

"Take a picture of them for me," Henry told him, nodding towards the laughing trio in front of them. Nodding, Gus snapped a quick picture. "And don't tell Shawn."

* * *

><p>The police station was once again busy as the gang members were processes and formally charged. "I thought you said we were going for smoothies," Ethan accused, collapsing onto a bench. He glared up at the grownups. "I haven't eaten all day. Well, not since twelve o'clock."<p>

"Dude, you were like five yards away," Shawn exclaimed. "How could you have heard that? I was whispering."

Ethan just grinned back at him. Frowning, Evelyn tilted her head as she looked down the hallway. Her eyes widened as she recognized the blonde haired woman pushing towards them. "Mom!" she squealed, running forward. "You're here! You won't believe what happened to us!"

"Mom!" Ethan echoed, jumping up. He rushed to the woman.

Madeleine Spencer hugged both of the children tightly. "I was so worried about you two," she said, moving back enough to look down at their faces. "Just what have you been up to?"

The pair started to talk at once, their voices rising to be over the other one. There was a fond smile on the woman's face as she listened to them. She happened to look up and spotted her ex-husband and son standing not far away. "Hey, hey," Maddie said, cutting the twins both off. "Let me talk to someone, all right?"

Both twins twisted to look behind them. "About us, right?" Ethan guessed. "OK. Give us a couple dollars and we'll find a vending machine somewhere."

Nodding, Maddie handed over her purse. Ethan bounced away, not ashamed to be seen with a purse. Evelyn followed, a worried frown on her face. "Maddie," Henry said, approaching the woman. Gus discreetly vanished with the twins. "Is there something you want to tell us?"

"Actually, yes," Maddie responded, taking a deep breath. She stepped to the side of the hallway. "I've been trying for years to figure out the right way to tell you without you blowing up."

Shawn leaned against the wall. "Just tell us, Mom," he said. "Dad'll blow up over anything no matter how you say it."

Henry shot his son an annoyed look, but chose not to respond. "After we first separated, I got some news," Maddie began, her tone careful. "And I know I should have consulted you first, Henry, but you were already having problems with Shawn and I didn't want to add to that."

"Did you really think I wouldn't want them?" Henry demanded.

Maddie's eyes narrowed. "You haven't let me finish," she said sternly. She paused. "You think Ethan and Evelyn are ours? How could you think I would keep something like that from you?"

"Mom, Ethan looks like me," Shawn spoke up as Henry became flustered. "He remembers what he hears like you. Evelyn can draw details most people forget. And just now they both called you 'Mom'. What else were we supposed to think? How can they not be related to us?"

"I didn't say they weren't related to us," Maddie corrected. "They are my sister Sara's children."

Her son and ex-husband stared at her incredulously. "Sara's dead," Henry finally said. "She died right after the divorce was final."

"They're my cousins?" Shawn asked.

"She died from complications of the pregnancy, but the twins survived with little trouble," Maddie explained sadly. She shook her head. "I have formal guardianship of Ethan and Evelyn, but they spend most of their time with my brother and his family in Northern California."

"And their father?" Henry asked. "Why did you feel you couldn't tell me about them?"

"Their father has had no contact with them. I doubt he even knows about their existence," Maddie answered, glancing down the hallway. She shook her head as she saw Evelyn peeking around the corner. She raised her hand to her mouth. "I didn't tell you because I promised I wouldn't. Sara didn't want the father to be forced into raising the children."

Puzzled, Shawn looked over in time to see Evelyn pull back. "Why are you covering your mouth like that?" he asked.

"Ethan and Evelyn can read lips, Shawn," Henry answered. "Maddie, who is their father?"

Shawn frowned. "Uncle Jack," he said slowly. Henry froze, a look of fury appearing on his face. "Their dad is Uncle Jack, isn't he? That's why Ethan looks so much like me."

Resigned, Maddie nodded. "Henry, just let it go," she advised calmly. She put her hand on his arm. "Ethan and Evelyn are doing fine without their father. Think of what their life would be if they were being raised by Jack? When was the last time Jack was even in the States?"

"A few weeks ago," Henry answered. "And he got me and Shawn and Gus arrested searching for that treasure. I can see you point, Maddie, but I still would have liked to know! They're my niece and nephew too! Maybe they'll turn out better than-."

"Shawn!" The twins exclaimed in unison, rushing over. Evelyn spoke first, her eyes wide, "That Detective is going to kick us out now!"

"We missed the sign in for the competition!" Ethan wailed. "I spent all summer sticking to it!"

Grinning, Shawn glanced to where Lassiter was yelling at Gus. "Don't worry," he said. "I'll fix this. Hey, Lassiter! You'll do anything to make us leave, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, did any of you expect that? Did you really think I was adding siblings to Shawn? Really? **

**Stay tuned for the final chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Still don't own...**

* * *

><p>The lights dimmed until the only lights were on the stage. Mexican music started to play. Dressed in a long red dress, Evelyn danced across the stage to her partner. In a black tux and red tie that matched his sister's dress, Ethan caught her hand and spun her around.<p>

The pair went through their routine without a single mistake. The music stopped and applause broke out. Grinning in triumph, Ethan bowed as Evelyn curtsied. The twins took their place in the middle of the stage for their points from the panel of judges.

"The style was excellent. And you both showed a lot of energy. I give you 9 points," the first judge said seriously. He made a notation on his clipboard.

The audience applauded again. The second judge had to be elbowed before he spoke up. "Uh, well, I didn't see you make any obvious mistakes, so that was…good," he said, sending a glare to his right to the judge who'd elbowed him. "I give you 8 points."

Again, the audience applauded, though not as enthusiastic as before. The judge sent a glare at them. The third judge leaned forward. "Great job, both of you," he said, holding his fingers to his head. "And I know! While I am not an expert, I am channeling the experience of long gone dancers."

Beside him, the second judge rolled his eyes while someone in the audience snorted. "Your form was excellent and the routine original. I give you...ten points," the judge went on, pausing for drama. "And that puts you in first place. With no other contenders, you win!"

Evelyn squealed, jumping up and down and trying to hug her brother at the same time. The second judge pushed his seat back and stood up. "OK, I'm out of here," he said. "I've got a job to do."

"Come on, Lassie," Shawn said, spinning around in his chair. "It's your day off. Relax a little."

The lights came on in the office as Maddie went up to the twins and hugged them. "Told you we wouldn't enter if we didn't think we could win," Ethan said triumphantly, spinning his black fedora in his hand. "Hey, can Evie and I enter a sports contest next year?"

"We'll talk next summer," Maddie said. "You both looked wonderful up there."

"Yeah," O'Hara agreed, joining them on the make shift stage at the end of the Psych office. "I think you two would have a career in ballroom dancing."

Both twelve year olds made a face at that. "That would be awful," Ethan declared. "I want to be a detective like Detective Lassiter and Uncle Henry. Hey, Uncle Henry! Will you teach me?"

Overhearing, Lassiter straightened his shoulders. "The kid knows what he's talking about," he said. "Once you get through the academy, I would be proud to take you under my wing."

Ethan considered that and then grinned. "Hey, I'm already your partner!" O'Hara objected.

"What about you, Evie?" Gus asked, before a disagreement could come up. He carefully putting his clipboard on the desk in it's proper place. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

The girl got a wicked grin on her face and she lifted her fingers to her head. "I'm going to take after Shawn," she answered. "He already said I had talent."

Henry face palmed as Shawn bumped fists with the girl. "Wow!" Ethan said. "I didn't know you were psychic, Evie. When I am Head Detective, though, don't think I'm going to let you take over all my cases!"

"When I'm Head Psychic Detective, you won't get any cases!" Evelyn told him seriously. She closed her eyes. "I can see it now!"

"Oh, great," Lassiter groaned. "Another one!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I really thought I'd get some kind of feedback from the last chapter...oh, well. Now** we're done. I hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
